Emotionally Sick
by BearSent176
Summary: Hi and Happy Valentines Day! Tonight Kim and Roman encounter that darn Moodulator just as each was on the edge of taking their relationship public. Though the emotion chip mishap made this year's Middleton Days Parade one for the ages for the townspeople, Kim's scrambled emotions unleashed so much she still has to contend with before she and Roman can go forward. Hope you enjoy.


**Greetings and Happy Valentine's Day to all who've been following along! For your enjoyment we have for you another chapter of our take on the post-mission related adventures of Unheard Flipper's take on Kim and 'Ron' in his 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. But before we continue, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Follows and Alerts: Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, readerjunkie and pbow, thanks to you and those who haven't chimed in during these tales.**

**In our last chapter Kim and Roman rehashed events in the aftermath of their 'Bonded' adventures. Each learned things about the banes of their existences while stuck to them, but it seems Roman got the better end of the deal with Barkin..Kim got to experience **_**shrill**_** in stereo with Bonnie and her banshee sisters. Then there was Brick and his confusion over what to do on a date with a tag-along…Oy. Once that was relegated to posterity, Roman's invitation for Kim to come along on a routine maintenance flight for his MiG (and to meet his kids) to Russia got side tracked by a meddling kid..no, not from those meddling kids and dog, but from one of Kim's friendlier, yet somewhat snobby when it comes to Kim's love life and 'best friend', 'classmates' and slumber party invitation.**

**Roman's plans with Kim scuttled again, he fell on his sword, again, and went off solo, only to endure a high altitude bailout into heavy snow from the **_**export**_** version of the MiG his superiors had issued one of their Operatives working **_**outside**_** of Mother Russia... Meanwhile, back with Kim, the red head laid down the law with Monique about her continuing attitude towards Ron (Roman) and **_**her**_** love life choices before the overnight at her friend's house. Later, roused from a troubled sleep, Kim went off with Barkin and GJ on a frantic Search-and-Rescue mission to save Roman. Already drawing emotionally closer to her Blond Russian Partner, Kim revealed to those present her intentions with Roman and what she hoped to do, should he survive this event. And she showed them once he awoke, nearly putting him in a blissful coma in the process.**

**Now a couple of months down the road and as usual, something goes sideways in their lives to mess with their budding 'something more than friends or partners' relationship, as you will soon see.**

**And once again to keep the sharks with expensive suits from me and Larry: Kim Possible and all characters from the show are the property of Disney, we're just borrowing them free of charge…Roman Stopblaski has been graciously loaned to us by Unheard Flipper from the tale that started our odyssey with the Russian, the red head and her friends as they head off towards the Drama.**

23

Emotionally Sick

_Street corner, during the Middleton Days Parade:_

The Middleton Days Parade attendees, standing off at they was hoped was a safe distance, quietly watched two of the four participants who helped make this year's Middleton Day's Parade one of the most memorable in the town's recorded history got their bearings. The other two, though they were known criminals were of no concern to the citizenry as they could barely be seen running off into the distance. One running for his life, screaming and dodging flaming softball-sized balls of plasma, the other swearing, cursing and sending the aforementioned 'high-heat' at her quarry's backside.

Well, you couldn't really say he was _successfully_ dodging the plasma if his frantic actions with his hands at his _derriere_ to put out recurring flames were any indication.

Though the unscheduled fireworks and martial arts displays by the females directed at the males of this spectacle had ended a short time ago, the crowd loosely surrounding the remaining hometown hero participants stayed at what was believed to be a safe distance from any additional Kung Fu demonstrations by one upon the other.

Comments from the crowd ranged, "You go girl! Make him pay for hurting you!", from a teenaged girl who had suffered the humiliation of an ex-boyfriend's public dumping, to, "Daddy? Why did those ladies beat up those men?", from a young boy, followed by "I don't know Johnny, but it's something you learn to get used to…Ow!", by little Johnny's Dad, with the inevitable elbow in the ribs from his Wife and, "Harold! You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week!", followed by the conditioned response, "Yes dear.", among the more audible commentary heard.

Fully aware they were the center of attention, he warily looked to her after peering briefly at their 'audience', "Sooooo are you sure that you got that thing off you?", the blond asked, poised to run for it again as he pulled Kim's auburn hair aside to see if her neck was clear of mood altering chips or other whack devices.

Emotions at war within him, his fight or flight response while on high alert, was also battling with an intense desire to smother her neck in kisses while inspecting it, regardless of where they were at that moment.

Rubbing her temples while trying to focus, "Yeah I think so, check to make sure. That whole sitch was so beyond level-ten weird.", Kim weakly replied as realization started seeping in.

Then looking her apparel over, 'Wow I really dressed up for you didn't I?", as she took in the _very_ revealing LBD she was wearing.

Sighing as he began to relax, "Yeah you did KP, but Eh em glad that you've come to your senses.", he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Your parents though, seemed _very_ happy with us going out on a date.", Ron/Roman said as he took his confused and somewhat distraught partner gently by the arm and lead her away from the crowd of gawkers and the parade so they could have some privacy.

Hesitant to look her blond friend in the eyes, "Did I…do anything _stupid_?", Kim asked.

Guiding her to a deserted side street, well away from the crowds, "KP..", as he looked around, then looked her in the eyes, "what do you remember?", Roman asked her while memories of the joy, excitement and terror of the last day or so with her and her behavior ran through his mind.

Closing her eyes to focus on her recollections, "Well, I remember we got a tip and caught Shego and Drakken in Dr. Bortel's laboratory.", the red head said slowly as she thought back.

"Go on KP, so far, so good.", her blond haired sidekick told her while he again checked to see that they weren't being watched closely.

"Well since you showed it to me, I guess an emotion chip of some kind somehow got on me at Dr Bortel's lab 'cause I sorta had weird feelings that changed a lot."

"Yes..yes, go on.", Roman replied in careful observation of her words, body language and other forms of response from her. Aware that her emotions had been screwed with by this device, he wanted to be sure nothing else had affected her.

They could deal with the emotional manipulation, but he wanted to be sure there was no other fallout coming from tonight's misadventures.

Rubbing her forehead, "Well you played with Drakken like usual…and I sparred with Shego.", Kim replied as she cocked her head to the side.

Though he knew the answer, "I got that, but what was that thing that Dr. D stole?", Roman asked to make sure that her memory was fine.

A 'light' going off overhead, "Oh that was the Electron Magneto Accelerator.", Kim said. "The Moodulator was just a side-project of Bortel's I guess.", Kim considered, "Though from what he said about them..he seemed to be pretty sure that he would be receiving orders from several governments for more of them.", she said, shocked at the realization of where _that_ could have gone.

Then in outrage, "Bortel was even auctioning those chips online! Who knows what could have come from that!"

She would have continued into a rant about Bortel's ethics, or his lack thereof, when she caught sight of Roman's face in the street lights. Touching his face gently, "You know..right before I beat you up..", Kim said looking away briefly when he grimaced, "the emotions..got stronger, a lot stronger…" Looking back, her eyes now remorseful, "You think that chip made my emotions do that to you?", she quietly asked, afraid of the answer.

Shrugging, "I'm alright, besides most of this came from Drakken..And after tonight I'm pretty sure he wears steel-toed boots with heel taps, 'cause my head hurt from his kicking it while we hid from you two in that float.", Roman replied, rubbing a bump on his head.

"But I think the Moodulator controller had help from that Electron Magneto he combined with it. Bortel said it set the chip to 'Rage' and that's when you became furious at me for _breaking_ things off with you.", he told her, taking in the fear he saw in her eyes, and then the sadness.

Softly touching his head, and not reacting to his last comments..yet, "Drakken did that to you?", she frowned. "But while he fought with you, Shego and I were at each other's throats, too. But the best thing that came out of this is that Drakken wasn't able to make use of anything. I'm just glad turning that controller up that high messed up any plans he had to use any of them."

"Agreed.", Roman replied. Then rubbing his chin and taking on a very thoughtful expression, "But eh think that meh government would like to talk to the little white haired gentleman.", he said lowly, "I think we should go see him tomorrow."

Nodding, "Ok, we'll go talk to him tomorrow after we meet with Colonel Barkin and decide what to do.", she agreed.

A gentle hand on her shoulder, "I concur,", Roman said, "but how do you feel?", as he squeezed lightly.

Confusion and panic in her eyes, "Roman.", Kim whispered, "I feel…my..my,", she gulped, "emotions are all jumbled up.", wringing her hands, "I love..and hate…at the same time.", a deep breath, "I feel like crying and laughing…", trembling, "I'm such a mess." Kim seemed near to collapse at this torrent rushing forth from within.

Opening his arms, his voice soft, "Come KP, you are safe here. I promise.", he offered the troubled young woman. She hesitated, then quickly slipped into his arms where her trembling diminished as he rubbed her back and whispered soothingly to her in Russian.

"As long as you need.", he whispered in English as she calmed down.

After several moments passed and her face flushed, "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?", Kim asked, looking timidly up to him. To this Roman said nothing, his smile small, his eyes gentle, yet giving nothing away.

"I _know_ we had a date and..I want you to know that when we left my home earlier tonight...I was so ready to take you to bed when we returned.", her voice low at the beginning, trailing off to an uncertain whisper at the end; looking to him with shy hope in her eyes.

A hiccup, "I know..that I craved it…and..I so.._wanted_ to know…", she looked down and to the side, "I **needed** to _know_..", looking shyly to him, "that…you loved me." Then looking slightly lost, she began to lightly cry; her sobs muffled into the shoulder she tucked into.

"I'm so mixed up right now.", she cried, muted sniffles mixed in.

Rocking her slightly, "KP…Kimberly, right now neither of us knows if what you've gone through the last few days was from that chip, or was really what you felt. So maybe, you know…we had better step back and think this through with clearer minds after all this has settled.", he said after taking all this in.

Pulling her back a little, "Now until we get back to solid ground between us, no interference by mood devices, accelerators or anything that isn't…just us, I think we should start all over." Quickly continuing when he saw her face start to fall, "And I am still going to break up with you..to make sure we get that start, even though we are _still_ technically on a date.", he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

Then gently thumbing the tears that started to fall, "But let's start by being friends again, and when you think that you're comfortable with that, we'll talk, ok?", Roman softly asked as this filtered through to Kim. Her small nod signaled she somehow understood.

Then pausing for a breath he needed to take to deflect blurting out his true feelings, "I like you KP..you are my friend, but I think we need…to talk about what we want.", he said, holding her shoulders at half-arm's length. "As things are with you right now and what you just went through, I don't want to take advantage of you.", looking her directly in her eyes, his sincerity coming through.

He paused again to let this settle in her mind. "Now, if we do something more than that, I want us to have our heads on straight and nothing artificial between us.", Roman said what was probably the hardest thing he had ever considered between himself and a woman.

After a few moments, "But..", she bit her lip, "are you sure you don't want...", Kim asked, still a little buzzed from the tech that overloaded her emotions about her blond partner.

Slightly taken aback, "I **do** want to KP, oh I want to so much.", Roman said while lightly squeezing her shoulders, _'You haf no idea, my lettle Kimika, but under more honorable conditions.'_, "But when you were under control of that device...", ok _**this**_ was going to be the hardest, yet the easiest, thing he had ever said in a sitch like this with a woman, "it wouldn't have been right.", he said, frowning.

When she tried to reply he put a finger to her lips, "I would know the difference Kim, and eventually so would you…And even though we might have been just steps away from _this_..", his said, pointing out her LBD, "tonight.._that_ chip would have tainted all of it between us.", Roman said, as Kim let out the breath she had been holding.

His eyes grim, "And even though you would have been acting on those emotions, to me, et would have been like I was taking advantage of you.", he hushed to her. Grasping her arms firmly, "I would never do anything like that to you. I care for you too much.", his eyes now gentle and warm as he cupped her cheek.

Her eyes wide in surprise, then melting at his touch, "Oh.", Kim replied weakly. She was still off-balanced from what she had gone through today and what Roman had said to her since she got her 'senses' back earlier. "I see what you are saying and you're right, this could have changed things and put something between us that could have wrecked everything.", she admitted. "We should step back and start over on more stable grounds."

After a few moments of awkward silence between them, she changed the subject away from this emotionally volatile sitch, "You've gotten a lot stronger, ya know?", Kim said, squeezing his shoulders and arms. But her emotions still raw from recent, and not so-recent, events, "And that must have helped you when you crashed your MiG.", holding back sudden tears, "..I thought you were..dead…", a sharp intake of breath, "It hurt me..almost…as bad as..Ron.", she said as a tear fell.

Sniffing and wiping the tear, "You know I'm still a basket case because of what happened to him.", she said to his neutral expression. Slightly hitching, "Somehow..I must love, _falling_ for Stoppables.", she blurted, as he rubbed his neck again; a slight uptick from a corner of his mouth as all became quiet again.

The hushed moment between them changed with the breeze and the music that floated on it to them, "Now I can hear some music playing.", Kim said after she composed herself, "Roman, will you dance with me right here, right now?", a light flicker in her eyes, her smile tiny and content.

Stepping back, her right hand held out, "At least the night won't be a complete loss."

Taking her hand in his left, "I would be honored to dance with the most beautiful girl in Middleton.", Roman replied as each moved into position for the slow number they heard wafting in the breeze. His eyes warm, glowing in the street lights, as did hers in reply.

"Really? The most beautiful girl in Middleton?", Kim asked, her eyes shimmering in quiet hope.

With a glint in his eyes, "Well, da…since Tara's with Josh now,", he rolled them theatrically, "and I never had a chance with her anyway.", the blond teased till the red head lightly punched him on the arm.

Rubbing his arm in mock hurt, "Ok, I get it..", he laughed and she giggled. "But as nice as she is, Tara, to me is still the door prize.", he said as he gazed into her eyes; so many emotions tossing about in them. "You, however, are first prize.", Roman finished with a cheesy flourish.

Blushing lightly at the compliment, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You know she only had a crush on you, don't you?", Kim said, her voice hitched.

Also blushing in return, "Da, I know." Then to head off more tears he saw building in her eyes, "Too bad, though.", he said with an evil smirk, "I could have used that to wind Bonnie up a little.", Roman replied, relieved when he saw her emerald eyes go from _glimmer_ to _glint_ at his distraction.

Her snort told him his diversion was successful.

Then pausing to let a calmness settle in with them, they once again began to slowly move around in the semidarkness of the street lights to the music filtering in to them, seeming to cling to their souls as their imperfect dance moves unhurriedly circled them through the streets together. Blissfully each slowly twirled around the other, keeping time with the beat of the song, as everything else related to their 'dance' was of their own making while they moved further from the eye of that night's 'storm'.

After a while the music changed, but not the slow dance moves of the dancers. Enjoying each other's company, Kim laid her head on Roman's shoulder as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him to steady her as they danced. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kim savored the closeness and warmth of her partner as they swayed for a few moments more.

With a contented sigh, Kim pulled back, "Thanks Roman, you're a real gentleman. You know that?", she said as she looked into his eyes.

"I said that I would never take advantage of you KP, and I meant that.", Roman replied warmly, "But I'll have you know that with that dress you're wearing...I was sorely tempted…" Looking her up and down, "God you are a beautiful woman."

"Roman..."

"Sssshhhhh let's just dance and enjoy each other.", he interrupted. "Who knows what can happen tomorrow.", and then kissed her on the top of her head.

The red head snuggled in close enjoying the feel of the blond Russian as they slowed their dance and swayed in place for a short while.

Finally their 'dance' ended and they stood back, still lightly grasping each other's arms, "Roman..I have a confession..about the dress…", she looked down, "It's one that I wore for him.." Sighing before she continued, "Only for Ronnie."

Her voice hitching, "W…when he.._died_, I put it away..I don't know why, but I did…And tonight..", she gulped heavily, "tonight's the first time..since Ron..died that I wanted _anything_ in a relationship…beyond..sex, with someone.", Kim looked to him, quite vulnerable at the moment.

"I couldn't..", she swallowed, "I couldn't get past the dead feeling inside of me..**until** this week, when I got that chip on my neck.", she said. Shaking her head, "Sure, before, those guys used me..but make no doubt about it…I used them too.", Kim looked forlornly to him.

Taking a breath, "And..and it was fake..all of it.", Kim let the breath out as the sobs began, lightly at first, then her shoulders shook in her release.

Gently grasping her arms, "You have had a bad time Kimika, you had a great love and now he is gone...", as Roman tried to set her mind at ease of her 'guilt'.

Sniffling, "Yeah, I did...", she wiped her tears, "I guess it's sorta like you? But you have those two kids to remember her by.", Kim said, her eyes shimmering. "It was so nice meeting them when we went back a month after your fall from outer space. It made me feel so warm inside.", she smiled at the memories.

In slight awe, "I was amazed at how well you handled them, KP. You're a natural with children.", Roman said. "When I saw them with you, I could see you belonged with children..That's when I asked myself, and I will ask you now,", he said as he took a breath, "would Ronald Stoppable want you to do this…all of this with your life?"

Holding up a hand to continue, "After talking to the Stoppables I think I know Ron a little better, and I think that he would want you to be happy and for you to go on with your life with another man to love.", he posed to her.

As she contemplated this, "I think that is what you should do too.", Roman finished. The as she thought on this, he paused to think of a way to ask a question he had been contemplating with her.

Gently breaking in as she considered what he had said to her, "Eh have question for you."

"Huh, ok, what's your question?", as she came out of her thoughtful fog.

"Are you thinking of staying in? I'm not sure myself, but I am thinking about what I want to do when my time is up.", his eyes suddenly fragile. "I may get out like I told you and bring the kids here, maybe a little further away and raise them.", gesturing in the distance. "I have money put away with the royalties...enough to start a restaurant.", he said as he pondered his future out of the Russian Military. Turning to her, "So what about you?", he asked.

Sighing blissfully, "I love your kids, but I not sure about being a natural Roman,", she shook her head, "I just babysat a lot when I was younger.", she smiled to him. Then furrowing her eyes, "As for me, now, I guess I'm getting a little tired of deceiving everyone here like I have…it's getting so _old_.", she said wearily. Looking wistful, "But what I really want is to find **my** guy and settle down when my commitment's done.", she replied. Then fearful, "But I'm afraid to..I'm afraid that if I give my heart away again the same thing will happen again. And if it did, it would kill me.", terror in her eyes.

Shaking his head and lightly gripping her arms, "No it wouldn't, you are a strong woman, Kim Possible. And Ron Stoppable...", looking her in the eyes, "Would he want you to find happiness, to bring a child into the world?", the blond asked pointedly.

Looking back into his eyes, "Yes, I think that he would forgive me.", she nodded. "In the grand scheme of things my time here on Earth will be short and in time I'll be with him again. I just know it.", the red head sniffed.

"It is a lot to think about Kimberly Anne Possible." Roman put a hand to his temples and sighed, "I see you finding a man and being happy with him and you will give him fine strong children, just like their mother.", he said. "I see Ronald Stoppable being proud of his lover and will greet her in heaven when it is her time."

Smiling fondly, "I can only hope Roman, I can only hope." Then realizing they had been standing more together more than anything and the night air had quieted, "I guess we can stop dancing now...", pointing towards the fair, "The music's stopped."

Smiling and reaching to him, "Now give me your hand and walk me home like a gentleman should.", Kim teased him, feeling better after having worked somewhat through her tech-enhanced emotions. Though it was early in her 'recovery', she knew she was well on her way go getting straightened out.

Pausing when she heard the first reports in the distance, "Ya know Roman there's still fireworks.", the red head pointed to the first rounds of the just beginning light show.

Smiling, "Yeah KP let's go and watch them for a bit, then it'll be time to get you home. 'T'-minus ten ya know.", Roman chuckled as he brought up a family 'standard' of her Dad's.

Rolling her eyes at this, "Oh boy, my Dad has some pretty dumb jokes, doesn't he?" Shaking her head, "Mom, even, is in on some of them now."

Surprised, "They were jokes KP?", the blond asked.

"Yeah he still makes comments about black holes right?" Kim could see the nod, "Well he's so full of hooey that it's funny.", she grinned warmly. "He likes you Roman, just the way he liked Ronnie.", she said as he blushed lightly.

Squeezing his hand, "Now kiss me and walk with me to a bench where I won't ruin my dress and we can watch the fireworks together.", she said with a gleam in her eye. Then rolling her eyes, "And no more passing out this time.", she admonished him playfully before giggling, "You know we sorta freaked Wade out at my locker."

After Roman lightly kissed her, Kim slid her arm around his and pressed her hip up against Roman's while she maintained shoulder contact.

Snorting as they walked to the bench, "Yeah I remember; now **that** was funny.", he chuckled. "He called me back later to talk about it and I asked him if he's learned not to drink things while on computer.", Roman said as he lead her to a bench which he wiped off with a handkerchief. Helping her take a seat, he waited until she was settled before he sat down beside her.

Taking his hand, "Ssshhh let's just enjoy this for a few minutes.", she asked gently keeping her touch with her date for the evening.

Kim smiled as she watched the exploding fireworks, while Roman watched for a few moments then scanned their surroundings. He saw a large figure making his way to them from the crowds to their location, and nudged Kim when he recognized who it was.

"Possible, Stoppable.", the Vice Principal and jack-of-all-trades teacher at Middleton High uttered as he got closer to their bench.

"Sir.", the two replied in unison.

Incredulously, "What was that little exhibition back there you gave half the people in Middleton?", he asked them. Then nodding to her, "And Possible cross your legs, we don't want a bunch of hormonally crazed teenaged boys getting the education of their young lives during this great festival.", offering her an icy bit of advice. This time the Russian _didn't_ look down.

"Sir, Yes Sir.", Kim replied as she did what was asked.

Cutting in before Barkin could say anything else, "Sir we have a problem, and it might be a good time to go to D Hall tomorrow morning.", Roman alerted his Mission CO that they had some intel to give him then. "Also, I have done so many wrong things...it's weighing on my conscience you know.", Roman vaguely informed him.

The covert Colonel looked out of the corner of his eye at his Russian ally, "Possible do you agree with this assessment?"

Sighing in exasperation, "Yes Sir, I think we need to see what Dr. Bortel has been up to.", she frowned. "But I can tell you from personal experience that some of what he's been working on can be very dangerous when put into the hands of a criminal, or worse.", she said as she checked her surroundings to be sure she could speak freely with her CO. "Once we debrief tomorrow, you can judge for yourself."

"OK then Possible, Stoppable...You are hereby ordered to be at Detention Hall at 0730. Don't be late.", Barkin growled to them. "As a matter of fact Stoppable, you escort this young lady home now, so you can call it a night and both of you can get a full night's sleep.", Barkin grumped as he figured his weekend was now shot to hell from tonight's development.

Fighting the urge to salute him in public, Roman stood up, "Y...yes Sir.", breaking free of Kim's grasp and then turning to his partner, "Kim he's right, we should both call it a night so we can be ready for that briefing." Offering his arm, "Would you allow for me to escort you home?"

Rising from her seat, "It would be my honor Sir.", she replied as she stood next to Roman and grasped his arm again.

With a bright smile, "Good night Sir, we'll see you at 0730.", Roman said to the flat-topped older man as he led his date past him.

XX

_D Hall, 0745 the next day:_

Nodding seriously to his Team Possible Mission Gear garbed subordinates after their debriefing of events from the last few days ended, "I agree with your assessment, bring Dr. Bortel in. I think our governments will want to talk to him and ask him why he's developing technology of this kind that no one has any knowledge of, nor can defend against.", Barkin told them.

"Go and bring him in to Global Justice for questioning, and when you have him in your custody have a GJ security team secure his lab." , Barkin said, not happy this had to be done in the 'light of day', via his operatives' 'day jobs' as high school troubleshooters instead of their actual 'after hours' true selves.

Their Team Possible personas marking this as a more public affair, especially after the previous night's exhibition in Middleton, the 'bust' had to be out in the open, hence negating their taking this on in their BDU garb, and out of the public's eye.

Looking meaningfully at her CO, "Sir that lab is closer to a lair than anything else. I suggest we have the security guys remove all his equipment and documents and lock it down.", Kim suggested.

"Eh agree Sir. Let us invite him to come with us for a little discussion about his work. Ef he doesn't then we take hem down hard.", Roman growled not at all happy that one of the scientist's devices had played with Kim's emotions as they had the last two or so days.

Nodding sharply, "Do it! Now get outta my sight.", Barkin snapped. "And the next time I see you two you'd better have that whack scientist Bortel with you."

XXXX

Well, two steps forward, and five steps back? Yeah it seems that way, especially after what Kim was figuring out about her and Roman suddenly got scuttled by Drakken and Bortel's inventions. Roman is still holding the course with the red head, while Kim's emotions are such the scrambled Etch-a-Sketch with the blond Russian right now.

A setback for those two? Seems that way, but there's more to come before that fateful night. Five more chapters to this ARC, and still more twists and turns before we draw this to a close.

Thanks for following along, and we hope you've enjoyed the ride.

Adieu for now.


End file.
